Security systems are widely used to protect property and provide personal safety. Security systems generally include a control unit, which controls the overall operation of the system, one or more keypads for user access to the system, and various detectors and sensors.
Security systems may generate an alarm in response to any number of events, such as unauthorized entry, fire, medical emergency or manual alarm activation. Further, a security system may be associated with a service that remotely monitors the status of the security system. Thus, if the security system generates an alarm, a notification signal may be transmitted via a wired and/or wireless communications link to a central station. Upon receiving the notification signal, security service personnel at the central station may attempt to contact the property owner or other party at the secured location to verify the alarm. If it is appropriate to do so, the security service personnel may, upon confirmation of the alarm, contact an emergency response agency (e.g., the police department, the fire department or an emergency medical team, etc.).
Security systems have therefore enhanced the ability of homeowners and businesses to monitor their premises and to protect against break-ins and the crimes that may accompany them (e.g., theft, damage to property, assault and battery, stalking, intrusion into privacy, etc.).
Automation systems for buildings (e.g., homes, etc.) and space in buildings (e.g., apartments, condominiums, retail space, office space, etc.) are installed for convenience, efficiency and to enable the occupants of a building or space within a building to remotely control devices within that space.
The roles of security systems and automations systems continue to expand. Many homes and businesses contain valuable property that may be removed from the premises. For example, a homeowner may have a laptop computer, an automobile, or other valuables that may be removed from the premises. A home owner may want to know the whereabouts of the children. Some items, such as a purse or car keys, may be easily misplaced.
Mobile tracking units may be attached to such items to help monitor their locations. However, power management of the mobile tracking units may be a significant problem; it is inconvenient to constantly recharge mobile tracking units. Furthermore, if the mobile tracking unit drains the battery before it may be found, the mobile tracking unit becomes essentially useless.